


Gosh Bless Chisa Yukizome

by soniagiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cats, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Trolling, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: she's the one we need but don't deserve





	

_ introductio. _

**cheesychisa** : so i was thinking.

**juzos** : oh no

**cheesychisa** : >:(

**juzos** : go on

**cheesychisa** : thinking about kyosuke!

**juzos** : chisa youre always thinking about him

**cheesychisa** : not true~ but, anyway, he's been a bit winded up lately and i think it would be good to have him relax!!!

**juzos** : yeah thats true so whats ur plan

**juzos** : chisa are you there

**juzos** : chisa say something

**cheesychisa** : >:^3c

 

_ primo. _

**conference title: mmmm whatcha naymeee**

**yunarukami** : Chisa, could you please stop changing my username?

**cheesychisa** : :3

**cheesychisa** : :3

**yunarukami** : ...Sakakura? Is that you?

**cheesychisa** : nope

**cheesychisa** : no juzo! there are two chisas now

**cheesychisa** : you happy? :3 :) :D

**yunarukami** : What is going on.

**cheesychisa** : two of us! 

**cheesychisa** : a man's fantasy

**cheesychisa** : well i don't know about that, dear other me

**cheesychisa** : i don't think our poor suffering juzo would like it

**cheesychisa** : oh, right, thank you, dear other me

**yunarukami** : Please stop.

**cheesychisa** : no~

**cheesychisa** : i agree with the other me. this is actually fun!

**yunarukami** : Then I'll check which one of you is the real one by looking into our previous conversat

**cheesychisa** : :3

**yunarukami** : ...824 new messages from cheesychisa, 786 messages from cheesychisa.

**cheesychisa** : go read them!

**cheesychisa** : oh gosh this is going to be glorious

**yunarukami** : Are those… the lyrics of all Eurovision songs?

**yunarukami** : Unbelievable.

**yunarukami left the chat**

**cheesychisa added yunarukami to the chat**

**cheesychisa** : kyosuke dont cry

**yunarukami** : I AM NOT CRYING.

**cheesychisa** : you are, you big baby.

**yunarukami** : Juzo, is that you?

**cheesychisa** : i'm not juzo, i'm chisa!

**yunarukami** : Chisa would never call me a big baby.

**yunarukami** : ...please say something.

**yunarukami** : Oh no

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**yunarukami** : please

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

**cheesychisa** : big baby

  
  
  


_ secundo. _

**shslcouncilpresident** : And that's what happened. It's been 10 minutes. They are still sending me those messages. 

**makokokt** : omg :O :O :O how many already???????

**shslcouncilpresident** : 334. It seems a talk with Chisa The Greatest Wife will be imminent.

**shslcouncilpresident** : wait this is not what I wanted to

**shslcouncilpresident** : Chisa The Greatest Wife

**shslcouncilpresident** : Ch/i/sa.

**makokokt** : oh my god

**shslcouncilpresident** : This is ABSOLUTELY FANTASIC YIPEEE~!

**shscouncilpresident** : NO

**shscouncilpresident** : ridi/culous.

**makokokt** : :O :O :O

**shslcouncilpresident** : Makoto. Can you stop.

**makokokt** : sorry !

**shslcouncilpresident** : This is absolutely PROFFESIONAL AS FUCK

**shslcouncilpresident** : U/n/prof/fesional. Not this shit again.

**makokokt** : ????????? so thats why yukizome-san brought your laptop to alter ego

**shslcouncilpresident** : She did what.

**makokokt** : um

**shslcouncilpresident** : hyuyu7

**makokokt** : munakata-kun are you okay

**shslcouncilpresident** : Do i seem okay to you

**makokokt** : i have no godly idea

**shslcouncilpresident** : So do I.

**shslcouncilpresident** : And to think she pulled my secret admirer with great boobs into her charade.

**shslcouncilpresident** : *Sa/ka/kura. this is getting truly ABSOLUTELY FANTASIC YIPEEE~!

 

_ tetrio. _

**yunarukami** : Chisa, don't.

**cheesychisa** : c:

**yunarukami** : The meeting is about to start, log off and pay attention.

**cheesychisa** :  _ c: _

**cheesychisa added a music player to the chat**

**yunarukami** : NO

**yunarukami** : what even is

**cheesychisa** : try to guess~

**yunarukami** : is this

**yunarukami** : no

**yunarukami** : i am going to

**cheesychisa added k-a-chan to the chat**

**k-a-chan** : hello, munakata-san!!!!! i hope you enjoy my humble work!!!!!!!!!

**yunarukami** : YOU MADE A PIANO&METAL COVER OF THE GREAT REVIVAL FROM AAI

**k-a-chan** : o: didn't take you for an ace attorney fan!!! my bf loves it too!!!! he cried after 1-4 c:

**k-a-chan added shu.sai to the chat**

**shu.sai** : kaede no 

**shu.sai left the chat**

**cheesychisa** : ah the young love~

**yunarukami** : .

**cheesychisa** : kyosuke, the meeting is on, mind you o3o everyone is staring at you and your phone

**k-a-chan** : xdddddd you people are amazing cccc: can i change the song???

**cheesychisa** : sure o:

**yunarukami** : nO

 

_ finalo. _

**cheesychisa** : that worked out well *u*

**juzos** : yeah sure 

**juzos** : you and piano girl introduced tengan to memes now he wont stop blasting my immortal

**cheesychisa** : :D

**juzos** : naegi keeps leaving chocolate in munakata's office and izayoi keeps stealing it from him

**cheesychisa** : :)

**juzos** : kirigiri had to get that detective boy more aa games so he would chill

**cheesychisa** : c:

**juzos** : and munakata looks like he's about to either kill someone or try befriending everyone

**cheesychisa** : uh.

**juzos** :  _ yeah _

**cheesychisa added yunarukami to the chat**

**cheesychisa** : kyosuke look

**cheesychisa** : http://68.media.tumblr.com/8e874c9fb97c3136962f34355546c710/tumblr_okan4buOVQ1snwg95o1_1280.jpg

**yunarukami** : That's a cat.

**cheesychisa** : yeah!!!!

**juzos** : ?!

**yunarukami** : That's a. Cat.

**yunarukami** : Yukizome, guess what?

**cheesychisa** : ? owo

**yunarukami** : ❤

**juzos** : bleh

**cheesychisa** : ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * inspired by [this ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/544084)
>   * it took me so damn long to finish it welp
>   *  almost entirely written on my phone. not edited. rip
>   * yes, that cat there is mine. she's called maya and once she ate my sister's oatmeal
>   * that keysmash part? i hit the keyboard with my forehead for that. ayyyy
> 



End file.
